We are investigating HLA antigen frequency in uveitis patients and determining whether a significant correlation exists between HLA alterations and immunologic reactivity. If this correlation exists, we wish to determine whether a combination of histocompatibility and immunologic testing can be used to increase our ability to diagnose and predict the course of patients prior to, during, and after the development of uveitis.